enfant des trois grands
by AngelLyslion
Summary: FemPercy Percy par le plus grand des hasard surprends une conversation entre son père et ses deux oncles. Elle n'est pas seulement la fille de Poséidon, elle est aussi la fille de...
1. chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Perséphone Sally Jackson. Ma vie n'a rien de normal. J'ai découvert quand j'ai eu douze ans que je suis une demi deesse fille de Poséidon dieux des mers, des tremblements de terre et des chevaux. Je suis allé au camp de sang mêlé. J'ai fait ma première quête après quelques jours que je suis arrivé au camp. Pour la faire j'ai été accompagné d'une fille d'Athéna du nom d'Annabeth et de Groover qui est un Satyre.

Aussi que le traître est Luke.

J'ai fais deux guerres la première contre Kronos titan du temps et la deuxième contre Gaïa et les géant.

Récemment j'ai fait ce rêve. Il se déroulait à l'Olympe et il y avait les deux oncles Hadès et Zeus ainsi que mon père Poséidon. Les trois discutaient. J'ai entendu des brides de leur conversation. Comme le jour où il y aura le soltice d'été il devront dire à l'un d'entre nous qu'il n'est pas l'enfant d'un seul dieu.

Et j'étais en route pour retourner au camp des sang-mêlé. Le camp grec et le camp romain ont fusionné

«Il faut que nous lui disions avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Dit le dieu de la Foudre

-Et tu veux que nous lui disons quoi et comment ? S'exclama le dieu des mers

\- On va lui dire la vérité. Qu'elle est notre fille à nous trois et qu'elle à certains de nos pouvoirs le jour du soltice d'été et nous lui parlerons en privé. Répond calmement le dieu de la mort.


	2. Nouvelle

Pour une nouvelle histoire sur Percy Jackson qui ne vas pas tarder à être publiée je l'ai reprise d'une fic en Anglais et je vous mettras plus de détails dans la description.

Donc cette traduction m'a donner une idée dés que Wattpad auras réglés les quelques problèmes qu'ils rencontrent je vais créer un nouveau compte Wattpad et aussi sur fanfiction pour mettre que des fics que je vais traduire et que vous aurez choisi. Juste je voudrais que ces fics doit sur Harry Potter ou Percy Jacson et les cross-over me dérange pas.

Le temps que le compte ce crée vous pouvez m'envoyer les fics que vous voulez que je traduise et bien sur cette adresse n'est pas ma vrai voici l'adresse mail percymalfoyriddleserpentard


	3. besoin d'aide

Je cherche une nouvelle correctrice pour les fics sur Percy Jackson


	4. Chapter 2

Le jour du solstice d'été. À la fin de la réunion.

« Perséphone, nous avons besoin de te parler. Dit Zeus.  
\- Bien-sûr My Lord."  
Une fois que tout le monde fut partit. J'attendais qu'un de mes "pères" prennent la parole.  
\- Perséphone, nous devons t'avouer quelque chose. commence Zeus  
\- Je ne suis pas entièrement ton père. Continua Poséidon.  
\- Zeus et moi le sommes aussi. Fini Hadès  
\- J'étais au courant, j'ai fait un rêve dessus il y a moins d'une semaine. Je voudrais juste savoir comment c'est possible que vous soyez tous les trios mes pères.  
\- c'est une très longue histoire. Tu as commencé le jour où nous avons rencontré votre mère. Nous l'avons trouvée très belle pour une mortelle et nous sommes tous les trois tomber amoureux. Nous savons très bien qu'elle ne supportera pas plusieurs enfants demi-dieux. Donc nous avons demandé à Apollon de mettre Sally enceinte avec nos essences. Après neuf mois plus tard tu es née et nous avons bloqué tes pouvoirs venant de Zeus et d'Hadès pour que ton aura soit moins puissante et que tu es moins attaquer malgré que nous vous avons bloqué tes pouvoirs tu es resté assez puissante et nous avons vite compris que tu seras l'enfant de la prophétie et nous pensons que c'est le bon moment de libéré ta puissance. Expliqua Poséidon  
\- Mets-toi au milieu de la salle, on va réciter le sort inverse en grecs et tu risques sûrement dé t'évanouir vu à la puissance que tu vas acquérir.


	5. Chapter 3

Je me réveille dans un lit confortable et bien au chaud sous les couvertures. J'ouvre les yeux et m'appercoit que je suis ni dans ma chambre de chez moi ni dans celle du camp.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir

«Tu es réveillée. Demande une voix que je reconnais comme celle d'Apollon.

Je gémi comme réponse.

\- Donc oui. Rigole Apollon. As tu mal quelques part.

\- Juste ma tête. Je lui réponds en murmurant. Et je suis encore fatiguée

\- Tiens. Me dit-il en me tenant un verre remplit sûrement d'ambroisie ou de nectar.

\- Merci. Depuis combien de temps je suis là. Le questionne-je

\- Une petite semaine, pas plus. Les dieux veulent te voir où du moins les trois grands. Donne moi ta main je vais nous flashé dans l'Olympe.

Je lui donne et ferme les yeux. Une fois que je sens qu'il m'a lâché la main j'ouvre doucement mes yeux. Je remarque que tous les dieux olympiens sont là y compris Hestia et Hadès.

« Perséphone comment vas-tu. Me demande Zeus

\- Bien, juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à ce que tu contrôle tes pouvoirs. Dit Poséidon

\- Et pour que nous puissions t'entrainer tu iras dans chacun de nos domaines. Poursuit Hadès.

Je sais même pas comment les appeler enfin à part le nom. Ce que je veux c'est une année normale sans toutes ces histoires de demi-dieux. Mais bien sûr c'est trop demander.

\- Tu semble préoccupé par quelques chose. Je me trompe ?

\- Je me disais juste que je ne pourrai pas finir ma dernière année de scolarité.

\- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ? Me demande Zeus légèrement inquiet

\- Je voudrais bien mais réellement j'en suis pas sur.

\- Si t'y vas c'est à une seule condition...

\- Oui et ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un pour te protéger et surveiller et cela sera Alecto

Chapitre non corrigé

J'essaierai de posté le

Lundi et jeudi un chapitre sur le prince des ténèbres

Mardi et Vendredi un chapitre sur sœur perdu

Et le mercredis et samedi un chapitre sur enfant des trois grands

Je vais commencer une fic sur The Vampire Diaries et une autre sur vampire Diaries et the originals et j'aurais des OS toujours sur TVD et TO


	6. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je vais pouvoir faire ma dernière année à l'école. Durant le reste de l'été je me suis un peu entraîné avec mes pouvoirs pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un à cause de la colère ou de toute autre émotions fortes. Surtout que mes pouvoirs sont au maximum

Alecto me suis, et elle joue le rôle de Mme Dobbs professeur d'algèbre encore une fois. Et je savais que mon professeur de Français était Apollon et bien - sûr mon professeur d'anglais mon beau père.  
J'ai été attaqué par aucun monstre pour le moment. Ce qui me plaît mais me battre commence à un peu me manquer. Je sais que dans moins de deux semaines je serai obligé d'aller a l'Olympe pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et je suis pas pressé de le savoir.

Grâce à la bénédiction d'Athéna j'ai plus la dyslexie mais j'ai toujours le TDAH. Aussi Aphrodite m'a béni contre ma volonté et l'a fais derrière mon dos maintenant j'ai la moitié de la gente masculine sur mon dos.

Apres la deuxième semaine de cours, il y avait un nouveau et comme le hasard joue bien le jeu surtout si eux s'en emmielle il se retrouve assis à coté de moi et il me parais pas si inconnu mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui c'est.


	7. pas un chapitre

j'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps une alternative à fanfiction qui est fiction press et j'ai déjà posté 3 histoire et la fiction famille oublié sera sur se site mon pseudo pour me trouver est HopeandDream


	8. Chapter 5

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du nouveau. Et il s'appelle Evan. Il me fait penser à Tyson.

C'est impressionnant que mes trois pères ne se font pas confiance. Si mon hypothèse à propos du nouveau est juste j'ai trois 'gardiens'.

De plus, je ne peux rien faire sans que cela se sache. D'un côté tout est rapporté à ma mère à cause de mon beau père. Et les dieux avec leurs espions.

Faire l'élève model c'est épuisant. Mais en le faisant, j'ai moins de problème.

Mes pouvoirs, je les maîtrises de plus en plus. Je sais les garder un minimum sous mon contrôle si je perds le contrôle de mes sentiments.


	9. Chapter 6

J'étais sur l'Olympe devant les dieux. Et mes trois père se lèvent.

« Comment se passe tes cours Perséphone. Me demande Poséidon

\- Très bien, mais vous devez déjà le savoir. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous ne comprenons pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

\- Je vais faire un petit récapitulatif. Je sais que tout le monde est au courant que mon beau père est mon professeur d'anglais. Tout le conseil hoche la tête. J'ai mon professeur d'algebre Mme Dobbs qui est la furie Alectoon professeur de français qui est à coup sûr Apollon et le nouvel élève qui est Tyson. Je leur laisse quelques minutes pour digirer l'information et je reprends. Je vois bien que la confiance règne entre vous cela fait plaisir à voir. Si c'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles je peux y aller ? » j'attends pas leur réponse que je commence à me diriger vers la sortie du conseil pour prendre l'ascenseur.

« PERCY. Crie Papa Zeus.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je pense que les dieux doivent me prendre pour une suicidaire. Dû la façon dont je leur parle.

\- Nous voulons te révéler quelques choses mais tu risques de mal le prendre.

\- Laissez-moi deviner... Une nouvelle prophétie. ?

\- Comment tu l'as deviné.

\- La plupart du temps si vous êtes convoqué par le conseil c'est que soit il vous envoie en quête, soit c'est une nouvelle prophétie et tu es le principal acteur. Donc cette nouvelle prophétie dis quoi.

PS pour l'instant j'ai pas d'idée pour la prophétie si vous en avez dite le moi

La prophétie tourne dans ma tête pour essayer de la comprendre mais impossible.


	10. Chapitre 7

Une semaine depuis cette prophétie et elle n'arrive toujours pas à sortir de ma tête. À cause d'elle impossible de me concentrer en cours ou impossible de faire une nuit entière.

Je suis dans le cours d'Apollon ou nous commençons un nouveau cours. Le chapitre s'intitule poésie et musique.

« Tien mademoiselle Jackson puisque le cours semble vous intéressé. Dites moi de quoi nous parlons juste un instant.

\- Désolé monsieur, je ne sais pas. Je sais très bien que je ne pas lui mentir, maudit dieu de la vérité.

\- Nous parlons de comment est composé la poésie et les chansons. Et j'ai prévu de faire une petite démonstration de chant mais pour que le cours vous intéresse fortement je vous laisse la place. Venez donc au tableau et chanter nous quelque chose.

\- Je vais vous chanté Bad Boy. Monsieur est ce que je peux juste mettre l'instrumental sur mon téléphone vu que je n'aime pas chanté à capella.

\- Bien sûr.

Je mets l'instrumental sur mon téléphone que j'ai cherché sur youtube et commence à chanté en oubliant ce qui m'entoure. À la fin de la chanson c'est aussi la fin de l'heure. Je récupère mes affaires mais avant de sortir Apollon me demande de resté.

« Tu pensais à quoi durant mon cours Perséphone.

\- À la prophétie, depuis une semaine je n'arrive pas à pensé autres choses que cette maudite prophétie.

\- Arrête d'y penser elle risque pas de ce réaliser avant un bon moment, je te fais un mot de retard pour ton prochain cours qui est avec...

\- Madame Dobbs.

\- Je ne te donne rien pour cette fois et je te ferai passer le cours. Vas-y fil

\- Merci Apollon tu es le meilleur.

\- Je sais que je suis le meilleur et c'est Arès qui va remplacer votre professeur de sport.


	11. Chapitre 8

Après le cours d'Alecto nous avons eu notre récréation suivi du cours de sport.

Je me change dans ma tenu de sport et je m'assois sur le sol en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir me présenter. Je suis votre professeur remplacement, je appelle War Olympus je suis un cousin éloigné de votre professeur de français. Des questions ? Je lève la main. Oui mademoiselle ...

\- Perséphone Jackson monsieur.

\- Votre question mademoiselle Jackson ?

\- Pourquoi vous devez remplacer notre professeur.

\- Elle à eu une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers chez lui et il s'est cassé une cheville et ainsi que son poignet. Pas d'autres questions ? Non, très bien échauffé vous. Vous allez me courrir trois fois le tour de gymnase en course normal. Deux en sprit et le dernier vous faites travailler vos articulations. Personne ne bouge. C'EST PARTI. Crie le professeur. Nous nous levons tous comme un seul homme net commençons à courir.

À la fin des deux heures. Je suis épuisée. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'avoir un temps de récupération.

\- Mademoiselle Jackson, restez à la fin du cours, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- Bien Monsieur. Grogne-je »

Après m'être changé en prenant le plus de temps que possible. Je me dirige vers Arès.

« Quesque tu fais ici, je croyais que mon chaperon est Apollon.

\- Je suis la pour te surveiller et te protéger. Les monstres commence à se regrouper et nous pensons que la nouvelle menace sera bientôt là. Puisque tu as la tête dans les nuages depuis la prophétie. Tes pères ont décidé de t'envoyer un dieu pour te protéger et je me suis portée volontaire pour le faire.

\- Pourquoi t'être porté volontaire alors que tu détestes mes tripes.

\- Crois moi, je ne te déteste pas au contraire je t'admire beaucoup. Vas-y je pense que tu dois avoir faim.

\- Merci Arès, juste une petite chose pour le prochain cours vas plus doucement et que ce soit moins intensif. Je te rappelle que nous des mortel et que nous sommes pas aussi résistant que les demi-dieux ou les immortels.

\- Juste avant que tu ne parte, ce soir Hermès te récupéra et t'amenera à l'Olympe, il y aura un nouveau conseil de guerre.

\- Ok à plus

Je sais que la Arès est vraiment oc mais dès qu'il est en présence des autres il sera normal


End file.
